Shall We Skate?
Shall We Skate? (Shall We Skate? (映画“王様とスケーター”より) , Shall We Skate? (Eiga “ōsama to sukētā” yori)) es la séptima canción que forma parte del CD Oh! SkaTra!!!. Está compuesto por Matsushiba Taku y cuenta con la participación especial de The Soulmatics. Phichit Chulanont utilizó ésta canción para realizar su presentación de del programa corto en la competencia. La canción se presenta en la película "The King and The Skater", que tiene como actor principal un tailandés, además de ser la primer película que Phichit vió. Por lo tanto, la película ha tenido un gran impacto en su vida. El entrenador de Phichit, Celestino Cialdini, afirma que Phichit es el primer patinador tailandés que patina esta canción. Además, Yuuri Katsuki menciona que Phichit había querido patinar a esta canción durante mucho tiempo. La canción es un homenaje a la canción "Shall We Dance?" Del musical "The King and I" de Richard Rodgers y Oscar Hammerstein II, con el traje de Phichit incluso recordando que Yul Brynner usó durante esa escena en la película de 1958. Irónicamente, en realidad, Tailandia ha prohibido todo lo relacionado con los relatos de Anna Leonowens de sus encuentros con el rey Mongkut, lo que hace que la actuación de Phichit sea aún más notable. |-|Inglés= What do you see from there? People sing royal anthem, Your majesty··· Once you left your country and traveled around the world You'll find the new world in you And come to love your homeland more Shall we skate? You can stand like a feather on the ice Let yourself go with music spinning around like a dice Shall we skate? Your dreams become true if you believe in Like a magical trading card game Shall we skate with me? Let's step out with me. Now take my hands, come on! (Your majesty!) Right, Left··· slow down··· Yes! Yes, you did it !! (Wow!) Just keep on believing or future must be freezing in the ice！ Shall we skate? You can stand like a feather on the ice Let yourself go with music spinning around like a dice Shall we skate? Your dreams become true if you believe in Like a magical trading card game Shall we skate with me? Listen to the music Shall we skate with me? Let's step out with us |-|Kanji= そちらから何がご覧になられますか みんなあなたのため国歌を歌っていますよ、陛下··· ひとたびご外務なされれば 自分の中にも新しい世界を見つけることができて そしてあなたはこの国をもっと愛するようになるはずです 一緒に滑りいますか 氷上を舞う羽のように軽やかにステップを踏んで 賽は投げられたのです、さあ音楽に身を任せて 一緒に滑りいますか 信じさえすれば夢は叶うということ 魔法のトレーディングカードゲームみたいに 私と一緒に滑りいますか、さあ共に踏み出しましょう ほら私の手につかまってください、大丈夫ですよ（陛下！） 右、左、、、ゆっくり、、、 やった！やりました！（素晴らしい！） どうか信じることをやめないで、さもないと末来は氷の中に 閉と込められて冷たくなってしまいます 一緒に滑りいますか 氷上を舞う羽のように軽やかにステップを踏んで 賽は投げられたのです、さあ音楽に身を任せて 一緒に滑りいますか 信じさえすれば夢は叶うということ 魔法のトレーディングカードゲームみたいに 私と一緒に滑りいますか 音楽に身を委ねて 私と一緒に滑りいますか、さあ共に踏み出しましょう |-|Rōmaji= Sochira kara nani ga goran ni nara remasu ka Min'na anata no tame kokka o utatte imasu yo, heika··· Hitotabi go gaimu nasa rereba Jibun no naka ni mo atarashī sekai o mitsukeru koto ga dekite Soshite anata wa kono kuni o motto aisuru yō ni naru hazudesu Issho ni suberi imasu ka Hikami o mau hane no yō ni karoyaka ni suteppu o funde Saihanagerareta nodesu, sā ongaku ni mi o makasete Issho ni suberi imasu ka Shinji sae sureba yume wa kanau to iu koto Mahō no torēdingukādogēmu mitai ni Watashitoisshoni suberi imasu ka, sā tomoni fumidashimashou Hora watashi no te ni tsukamatte kudasai, daijōbudesuyo (heika! ) Migi, hidari,,, yukkuri,,, Yatta! Yarimashita! (Subarashī! ) Dōka shinjiru koto o yamenaide,-sa mo nai to mirai wa kōri no naka ni Bi To kome rarete tsumetaku natte shimaimasu Issho ni suberi imasu ka Hikami o mau hane no yō ni karoyaka ni suteppu o funde Saihanagerareta nodesu, sā ongaku ni mi o makasete Issho ni suberi imasu ka Shinji sae sureba yume wa kanau to iu koto Mahō no torēdingukādogēmu mitai ni Watashitoisshoni suberi imasu ka Ongaku ni mi o yudanete Watashitoisshoni suberi imasu ka, sā tomoni fumidashimashou |-|Español= Próximamente. Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Presentaciones